Possible Scenes
by Tygers eyes
Summary: Possible Scroldie scenes. The first one is from DT17 The Last Christmas. The second one is from The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck "Prisoner of White Agony Creek". Please read/watch those for the context.
1. Chapter 1

Scrooge had to get the ghost of Present and Future at his own Christmas party. Might as well have this be his do over with Goldie. He knew what door she would sneak out of. He would be there waiting for her.

"Oh Scrooge!" Her green eyes widened.

"Enjoying the party Goldie?" His voice was low.

"Oh yes and the party favors too." She winked and pulled her purse a little closer.

Scrooge rolled his eyes. He didn't have much time to chat. He needed to do what he came here for. He signed then quickly grabbed Goldie's face and went in for a kiss. He was expecting a violent reaction but didn't really care now. Their beaks smashed.

Goldie kept her eyes open with Scrooge this close she realized he looked older. He had his eyes smashed shut she could see wrinkles. That concerned her. She clocked him across the face and shoved him away. She studied him suspiciously, he was wearing different clothes than he was earlier that evening.

"Who are you?" The Scrooge she knew would be melting in nervousness and not have the guts.

He smirked rubbing his face "Why I'm Scrooge McDuck."

There was an explosion Goldie had to go now. Scrooge gestured to the exit. Goldie studied his face one last time. He looked sad…? Excepting…? longing. She slipped out of the exit.

She was running down the hill then she skidded to a stop. That was a future Scrooge! She looked up the hill wondering what that was all about. Had she died in the future? Was that why he had guts? Did that explain his look as she left? She could change her future though. She could use what she stole from Scrooge to… What! The candelabra she had put in her purse was now gone. "Scrooge…" she grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

In between the name calling cursing and the throwing of things they had spoken their truths.

"How was ah suppose ta know that, you…!" He was about to curse again but his head was spinning. He held his head and backed into a wall. "How was ah supposed to know that." He said it softer. He slumped down the wall. Goldie stood there huffing. "I was trying..." She ground her teeth.

Scrooge squinted up at her though the pain. Goldie signed. "You still have a concussion." She got closer. Scrooge lifted his arm to protect himself. Goldie took his arm and lifted him up. She took his strongbox shoved it in his hands and guided him to the bed. "You stay here!" she ordered.

Scrooge tried hard not to sleep. He clutched the strong box and thought about the contents. He thought about the golden lock 'o hair. "Oh no… ah've done it… ah've made Goldie meaner and tougher…" His last thoughts were of Goldie's words "Did she call me Handsome and brave?...did she really mean that kiss?"

Goldie swept out the last of the broken glass and flour. She was exhausted. She worked got kidnapped, trekked back to the cabin, searched the woods for eggs, got all dolled up, cooked breakfast, fought, and now cleaned. She looked at Scrooge he was asleep clutching his box. There was space just enough for her at his side. She lied down.

Scrooge woke up, he panicked for a second his box was still in his arms. He looked inside everything was still there. He relaxed only to notice that someone was next to him. Goldie! She was asleep. What should he do? He could hear his mothers voice telling him its not proper to share a bed with a woman unless your married. But he didn't want to wake her up, she had been a wake for hours. He stared at the ceiling blushing. He turned his head to look at her. Could he touch her hair with out waking her up? He lifted his hand slowly and brushed her hair ever so slightly. He always imagined touching her hair for as long has he had known her. It was the color of pure gold. NO No he shouldn't touch her while she was asleep. But there was no harm in looking at her. He slowly moved the box to the ground. He then shifted to his side facing her.

She looked so…innocent. "But she's not." a nagging voice in his mind jumped in. He squeezed his eye shut. "let me just enjoy this moment!" he mentally growled the voice back. Goldie rolled to her side. Their beaks were centimeters apart! Scrooge craned his neck back and pointed his head to the roof. His mind panicked. We shouldn't be sharing a bed! He's moved enough to know getting out of the bed won't wake her up now. He slowly rolled back to his back. Before he could sit up, she laid a hand on his chest. Scrooge whipped his face to look at her. She was smiling.

"Alright, how long have yew been awake?" He sat up and sat at the edge of the bed not facing her.

"Since you touched my hair." She smirked.

He blushed. "I think…I think yew need to go back to Dawson."

Goldie sat up holding in her emotions she straightened her dress uselessly. She took a deep breath and stood up going toward the door. She looked back. "Scrooge…you say you…want me to leave." She wavered.

"I…uh…think it's best. I'm afraid of what might happen if you…stay any longer." He thought how she was such a temptation to him and blushed. "Er…I mean, It's Dangerous!"


End file.
